


Candid

by shatteredcrystalwings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Viktor with a K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredcrystalwings/pseuds/shatteredcrystalwings
Summary: The banquet following Yuuri's silver medal was such a stuffy thing, practically asking him and Viktor to slip away unnoticed.





	

Bright lights shined down upon a room of spectators and spectated, women in multicoloured gowns and men in smart suits. Chatter was awash amongst them, polite conversation topics between coaches and carefully worded questions directed to and from potential sponsors, as champagne flutes danced in attempt to ease nerves and wallets alike. One such flute was offered to the Japanese skating representative only to be turned down with uneven words and a slight blush. “None this year, Yuuri?” asked his companion with a slight smirk.

The man in question frowned. “I’d like to try to _remember_ this time,” he said. “Who knows if I’ll get another chance to be here.”

“Of course you will,” Viktor assured. “Well, probably not _here_ , I suppose, seeing as how the finals are held at different locations each year, but- Mr Ouellette! So nice to see you again this year!” he broke off as his attention was stolen by one of his sponsors. “How is your wife doing? I believe she was expecting when I saw you last?” Yuuri thought he recognized this man’s name, recalling hazy memories of an adultery rumour.

He quietly cast his eyes elsewhere, instead pondering the sight of Yuri a small ways off. The boy had surely been to his fair shares of these banquets before, yet now, under the scrutiny of the witnesses to his gold medal, even he seemed flustered. Sympathy nudged at Yuuri and he briefly entertained the thought of stepping in when he saw Mila do just that, speaking animated words too far away for him to hear before leading Yuri away with a wink. He would have to mention his thanks next time he got the chance.

“Yuuri?” Viktor broke into Yuuri’s musing. He turned at the sound of his name, heart fluttering slightly, still not entirely used to hearing Viktor say it even after all these months. Viktor leaned in slightly, a smile in his voice, “How about a break from all this?”

He nodded, not entirely sure what Viktor meant, and let him link a few of their fingers. With a quick glimpse around to make sure there were no immediate pursuers, Viktor guided the two of them quietly along the wall, out of the immediate fray, until they had reached and passed through one of the tall gilded French doors that lined the west wall, left slightly ajar to allow in the cool night breeze. A small congregation was on the far end to their right, chatting animatedly as one woman fanned herself with what looked like a pamphlet of some kind. They in turn slipped off to the left, taking shelter behind a large potted plant to avoid searching eyes.

“I’ll never get used to these things,” Viktor commented, letting his back hit the wall heavily. The lower metre of the wall jutted out a bit, leveling in a slant that allowed the man to half-sit, half-lean.

“I wouldn’t have guessed,” Yuuri said, “You seem to know what you’re doing.”

Viktor let out a long breathe through his lips, eyes cast sardonically upward before turning back to Yuuri with a tight-lipped smile. “All just part of the performance.”

“And Viktor Nikiforov is always the humble actor.” Yuuri smiled and took the few steps it took to close the distance between them, Viktor reaching out to grab his tie as he leaned in to press a playful kiss on his lips; not pulling him, but being there to guide if needed.

He chuckled shortly. “I really am glad we bought you a new tie.” He pressed the fabric back against Yuuri’s chest, smoothing out the small creases he had made.

“I still don’t see what you had against the old one.” He circled his arms loosely around Viktor’s shoulders and felt the other in turn hug his waist. Yuuri leaned in for another kiss, absentmindedly approving of how Viktor was shorter than him in this position.

Viktor returned it, humming. They stood like that for a few minutes, Viktor pressed against the wall and Yuuri lightly pressed against him, passing chaste kisses back and forth between smiles. A muffled giggle here, a peck or three there.

“How long do you think we have until someone comes looking for us?” Yuuri asked, resting the side of his head on Viktor’s shoulder as the other man groaned.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. “Let them wait.”

“What about your performance?”

“Don’t make me regret what I said. I’m tired.”

Yuuri hummed, content to stay out as long as they were permitted.

A few minutes slipped by as the two shared in their lazy embrace, still until Yuuri felt a sudden peck, then two, then a whole flurry as Viktor peppered his neck in them. He laughed, both in contented amusement and in response to the slight tickling sensation, arms tightening around Viktor’s shoulders. The assault continued, moving up Yuuri’s neck to his cheek.

And then came the sound of a camera shutter.

Both men tensed, looking in the direction it had come from, only for Yuuri to groan when he saw its origin. “ _Phichit._ ”

The intruder winked, waving his phone as way of greeting. “You two should get back in there. There are starting to be murmurs of you running off to do illicit things together,” he said in a jokingly scandalized tone.

Yuuri groaned again, leaning back in Viktor’s arms as he did so. “I never should have gone into skating,” he said, all three of them knowing he didn’t mean it. He reached behind and unhooked himself from the oh so welcome embrace, instead entwining their fingers. “Come on, sir. Your attention is needed elsewhere.” Then, to Phichit, “Please tell me you’re not gonna put that on Instagram.”

Phichit pursed his lips, turning his gaze heavenward as if deep in contemplation. “Nah,” he said after a breathe. “This is for my collection of things to tease you with.” He grinned and Yuuri glared goodnaturedly.

Quietly, as if they had never left, the two rejoined the party still in full swing.

* * *

Hours later Yuuri was sat up in bed, phone in hand and fiancé curled against his side. Viktor was still fully dressed in his suit, save for the jacket and tie which he had tossed to the floor only moments before descending upon the bed and which Yuuri had quickly scooped up to save from wrinkling. The red lights of the clock sitting next to the old hotel phone told him it was well past 3AM, the banquet having gone late and the cab ride back to the hotel even later.

On the device in hand, he scrolled lazily through social media, the leftover nerves from the day still tickling at his consciousness in a way that forbade sleep. Colourful images of the party he’d just attended dotted his feed, most serious, some silly. He had already checked through Phichit’s profile, confirming that the picture of he and Viktor was nowhere in sight.

The phone buzzed softly in his hands then. In response to the noise, Viktor groaned in his sleep, his arm around Yuuri’s stomach tightening slightly for a moment before loosening again. He carded his fingers through the man’s hair as he opened up the text to find Phichit had sent him a photo.

He guessed what it was before it loaded.

In the image, the pair stood captured in time, a few blurry leaves bordering the lower left side conveying the secret intimacy of the moment. Viktor was half-sat against the wall, hands on Yuuri’s hips with his ring glinting in the dim light. His head was inclined, smiling a crinkle-eyed smile as he looked at the man he had just been kissing whose own expression was captured in a moment of laughter.

Another text popped up on the screen, words this time: “This would make a nice addition for a photo montage at your wedding ;*”

Yuuri smiled, the ring on his finger catching the light as he tapped the “save” button.

It would.


End file.
